


space lullaby

by IrisAnne



Series: shit ideas that should never come to fruition but they did so now i gotta deal with it [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Chica cameo, Crying, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAnne/pseuds/IrisAnne
Summary: Once upon a time...There was a space outlaw who fell in love with the Space King's daughter.(inspired by Bee and Puppycat)





	space lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for finals lmao im going to kms

 

 

“Aw, shucks!”

Phil slammed the door behind him, careful not to drop his umbrella that was dripping water onto the carpet. Sean sat up from his position on the couch, dropping several half-empty bags of chips on the floor and sofa with his jerky movements.

“What happened?” he asked Phil when he saw him enter their shared apartment. Phil looked flustered, his hair drenched and pressed against his pale face. His uniform -- a surprisingly colorful waiter’s attire -- was also wet.

“I got fired again,” Phil stated. He kicked off his shoes, also soaking wet (he reminded Sean of a drowned cat) and threw himself facedown on the couch with a groan. Sean patted his friend on the shoulder which earned him another drawn-out groan. “If unemployment were a job, I’d be the manager. Or is it CEO…?”

“Are you going to the Unemployment Center again?” Sean asked, picking up one of the discarded bags of chips from off the ground. “They’re probably not going to let you in. You ate all of their candy in the waiting room  _ and _ the office cubicles, remember?”

“Jack, you’re not making me feel any better,” Phil said. He sighed and sat up as well, picking a different bag of chips and eating them absentmindedly. “If you’re not working either we might as well just pack our belongings and move in with Robin.”

“ _ Noooo _ ,” Sean whined. “He barely has room for himself, let alone three people.” Phil sighed.

“Then what are we going to do then?” Phil rested his head on Sean’s lap. “You refuse to work and pay your half of the rent and I keep getting fired. We can’t keep living like this Jack.”

“We could always find work with the Temp Company I usually go to,” Sean offered. “They’re mostly one-time jobs, but they pay enough to last us a month a job-”

“Why didn’t you say this, like, five jobs ago!” Phil jumped up and stood in front of Sean with a gleam in his eyes. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Sean pulled out his phone and hit speed dial directly to the Company.

“Why are we in such a rush?” he asked as they were sucked into a portal. Phil didn’t notice it until his body was already halfway in it.

“I spent our food money on a new jacket!”

“ _ YOU WHAT?” _

* * *

 

Phil screamed -- half in fear, half in excitement -- as his body fell down the very bright and very lively portal. Sean looked like he was about to murder Phil and rushed down after the taller male. Soon after, they safely landed inside a very vast and very empty dark room with purple lights dancing on the wall. The only furniture in the room was an absurdly tall desk that nearly reached the roof, where a woman with pale skin and dark, wild curls awaited them. Once Phil touched the floor did he stop screaming, blissfully unaware of the daggers Sean was glaring at the back of his head. The woman on top of the desk smiled down at them.

“Hello, Sean!” she shouted to them. “You’ve changed!” Her green eyes fell to Phil, who looked winded from his long fall to the Company. “Hello, intruder!” she greeted amicably. Phil waved back up to her, shouting back a small ‘hello’ that went unnoticed by the other woman. “Due to our new safety policies, I’m afraid we have to incinerate you!” The front of the desk opened to reveal the biggest oven Phil had never seen. His face turned the bright red of the flames.

“Uh, I-”

“He’s with me Signe,” Sean interrupted. “He’s my guest.” 

“Oh! In that case…” The incinerator closed. Phil let out a breath of relief. “Initiating uniform sequence.” A blue ray of light enveloped the two. Phil yelped out in surprise. Sean simply closed his eyes and felt a small breeze pass through him. The light left as quickly as it had arrived. Phil was now dressed more similarly to Sean; he groaned at how much green he was wearing.

“I look like slime!” he exclaimed. Sean choose to ignore him in favor of listening to Signe.

“Initiating transport sequence.” Another portal opened, this one looking more like a door to another planet. Phil marveled at it in awe. “Let me know when you’re finished in planet Demissio!”

Sean grabbed Phil by his arm and stepped in the portal. It closed behind them, engulfing the two men in a sea of stars and planets. Phil could feel himself shake at the overwhelming emotions he felt on the unfamiliar and dark planet. Sean had to guide him with every step, knowing how excitable Phil could be in new situations.

“This is incredible!” Phil exclaimed. “How come you’ve never told me about this?”

“Because working on this planet is the most mundane thing I’ve ever done,” Sean replied. “On planet Demissio we have to stop it from flooding.”

“How do we do that?” Phil asked, finally getting over the overwhelming amount of beauty and mystery of the small, dark planet where the grass grew a dark shade of purple and yellow carnations littered the earth like the stars in the sky.

“We babysit Dan.” At the mention of his name, they could see a solitary man sitting against the only tree in the otherwise barren planet. He was dressed in all black, his hair brown and curly flowing with the wind. His face was red and puffy, tears streaming in endless torrents down his face and causing a large puddle to grow into a small stream. Phil felt anguish for the poor man who didn’t look much older than Sean and he rushed over to hug him.

“Hey, Dan,” Sean greeted, sitting next to the man and kissing his cheek.

“H-hello,” Dan replied, sniffling. He didn’t recognize Phil, but didn’t care about the extra guest. 

“Why are you sad?” Phil asked, completely forgetting about formalities. He caressed Dan’s hair, hoping that physical comfort would help him stop crying. Dan sniffed again.

“I miss PJ,” he said. “He’s been gone for such a long time…” He started sobbing all over again, the stream now a water rapid. Phil felt an overwhelming sense of grief for the poor boy, and wanted to cry with Dan.

“He’s been gone for about two minutes,” Sean whispered to Phil. “He’ll probably be back in ten.”

“Aw,” Phil cooed. He rested Dan’s head on his shoulder, Sean leaning his head on Dan’s other shoulder and wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. “Would you like something to drink?” Phil offered the sobbing man. Dan ceased his sobbing, but his tears didn’t slow.

“No thank you.” 

“Would you like a snack?”

_ Sniff.  _ “No.”

“Can I get you anything?”

_ Sniff.  _ “Can you tell me a story?"

At that Sean groaned. Phil looked puzzled, but kept caressing Dan anyway. Sean sat up straight, untangling his arms from Dan’s body, and looked up at the sky.

“Once upon a time…”

* * *

 

_ There was a space outlaw who fell in love with the Space King’s daughter. _

“Mark.”

“Princess Amy.”

The two looked at each other, the stars caught in their eyes. Mark bowed down, as it was customary to do son in presence of royalty. Amy giggled shyly.

“Rise.” Mark stood straight again, subconsciously puffing out his chest. “It’s dangerous for a thief such as yourself to be walking so openly in the Royal Gardens,” Amy teased, her soft pink dress flowing like water in the wind. Her dark curls fell gracefully from underneath her small crown, and Mark never thought of someone more beautiful than the princess.

“Forgive me, My Princess, for I could not stay so far away from someone as beautiful as you,” he answered. “Among all of my riches and treasures, nothing could pale in comparison as to you, Your Highness.” Amy giggled again, her cheeks the same color as her dress.

“Are you here to steal me away?” she asked, turning to caress the spider flowers’ petals. “My father will surely have your head on a platter to feed to the newborns if you try to take his most prized possession.” 

“My dear, you’ve never made pain sound so pleasurable,” Mark replied. “I would suffer any punishment you could give me just to be close to your heart, my daffodil.” He bowed down again, dark hair falling from it’s usual slicked back do, and kissed Amy’s unoccupied hand.

“My poor, unfortunate outlaw,” Amy cooed. She brought both hands to Mark’s face and lifted him up to her eye lever. She smiled at him, gently caressing the beard Mark was growing with her soft hands. “What am I going to do with you? You get more reckless every time you come visit me, bub.” Mark placed his hands over Amy’s, turning his head sideways to kiss them.

“I can’t stand to be away from you,” he responded. “My heart yearns for you, my Princess. The minutes pass by like years when I’m not with you, but perish like seconds every time I meet you. Please, elope with me.”

“Oh, Mark, you know I can’t,” Amy sighed. “I have obligations and responsibilities and promises to uphold, bub. Who else will take care of Chica if I run away with you?”

“Bring her with us!” Mark declared. “We’ll need a trusted companion on our voyages to the reaches of where no living being has ever dared to explore! We’ll go on adventures everyday, free to do as we please, free to meet new people and see how far your kingdom stretches!” During his spiel, Mark had found himself staring longingly up at the sky. He brought his attention back to his princess. “Don’t you want to see what’s beyond our spaceship here?”

“Do you really mean it?” Amy asked, not really acknowledging Mark’s question. “We’ll finally be able to leave this place?”

“Of course!” Mark assured. “It’ll be just you, me, Chica, and the stars. I love you, Amy, and I want to explore the galaxies with you by my side.” Amy looked at the sky. Stars twinkled and giggled, almost bashful at Mark’s declarations of love. She looked to Mark’s hopeful eyes, those infinite depths filled with lights from the sky.

“I’ll do it,” Amy declared. Mark felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Will you?”

“I will.” Amy smiled gently at her lover, wiping his tears away with her thumb. “Let’s meet up in Highgates Meadow, in two sunsets. I’ll be ready then.” 

“I’d wait an eternity for you, my daffodil.” He kissed her hand again, bowed, and left.

  
  


Two sunsets passed. Mark waited anxiously in the Meadow, passing back and forth, making a small path in the field of purple hyacinths. He kept straightening his red suit, fidgeting with the various buttons and pins and belts and sashes that decorated his ensemble. It was nearing noon, and Amy still hadn’t appeared.

“Maybe she changed her mind?” Mark asked himself. He shook his head and frowned. “No, impossible. She would have spared my feelings and told me otherwise. We love each other too much to hurt one another purposefully.” He ceased his pacing. “Right?”

Before Mark could get too lost in his own thoughts, he heard footsteps approaching him. Immediately he stood up straight again and pushed his hair back, refusing to let Amy see how much he stressed about their relationship. He turned around and smile, eager to greet his lover.

“You’ve kept me waiting, Prin-” Mark froze, his words dying in his throat.

An army of warlocks greeted him with stoic expressions. The person whose footsteps Mark had heard belonged to the Space King Felix. Felix stared down at Mark, his appearance reminding Mark of those creatures from a distant planet who would make themselves appear larger to prevent predators from attacking.

“Mark Edward Fischbach,” Felix’s booming voice called out to him, paralyzing Mark completely (although Mark would like to think that it was the warlocks who held him in place with their magic). “Wanted on several accounts of pillaging, breaking numerous international laws on planets all over the galaxy, acts of treason, and attempting to kidnap Princess Amy. For your crimes, you will be imprisoned in the silfurberg spar for a millenia and executed.”

Mark couldn’t begin to form proper words. His throat felt dry, and tears ran down his face. Amy had lied to him. She didn’t love him -- she only wanted to capture him. Mark felt his heart ache; he had told Amy all of his secrets, his desires, the reason why he did what he did, and she  _ choose to betray Mark anyway _ .

“Capture the outlaw,” Felix ordered his soldiers. “Don’t let him get away.”

Mark’s face turned red, his vision blurred. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. He couldn’t see anyone anymore. The field of purple flowers turned red. There was a fire in his chest.  _ Amy betrayed me, Amy lied to me, Amy Amy Amy Amy Ă̷̢͎͕̥̦̿̊̐m̷̧̖̰̤̣̱̰̻̻̙͓͐͂̏̈́̓̈́́͋̆͌̐͜y̶̡̜̝̮̥͉͇̞͔̬͙̪̠̍̄̄͂̈̓͑͜ͅ Ă̶̢̢̢̛̛̦̬̖̙̬̰̼͈͇̺̹͔̬̯͎͙͎̥͇͎͙͇͍̭͊͌̏̌̎̑̄͊̈́͗͆̈́̐̃̊͂͒̂͗͋͋̅͐͒̊̈́̍̐̎̒̇̆͌̍̃̂͒̓̉́̕̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝m̴̨̢̡̛̩̞̯͔̤͍̬͖͓͉̩̝̝͚̝͈̪͚̤̫͇̩̗̜̞̹̗̣͔̥̻̦̫͍͕̻̪̳͖̹̠̳̞̖̮̣̘̩̪̬̖̹̺̦͚͖̟̓̿̂̄͐̿̎͆̉̅̏̄̓̄͑̓̑̏͆̈́̈́̋̉͂̂̑̆̈́̓͗͐̈́̑̈͆̉͆̈́́̔̅͂͊͆͑̉̒̀͑̋̒̒̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅẙ̸̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̺̥̳͖͕̗̩͈̞̰̗̮̟̞̗̬̥̹̯̹͖̦̱̦̖̪̲̰̘̗͖̝͓̫͕̻̓̌͋͋̓̅̊̌̿̓̂̆͂͒͋̔̐͗̃̒͘͘͝͠͝͝ _

* * *

 

“Filled with anger from her betrayal, the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw instead transformed him into a monster, and he escaped.”

Dan sniffled once more, his tears stopping completely.

“And then what?” he asked with a steady voice.

“That’s it,” Sean replied matter-of-factly.

“That’s your ending? That’s awful.”

Before Phil could say anything, he felt the ground shake and heard something large and heavy crash nearby.

“Shit!”

A mop of even more wild curls appeared, followed by a tall and lanky body. It was PJ.

“Hey Jack!” he greeted. “Dan. Stranger.” Sean and Phil stood up to greet the alien, who was taking out several large wads of cash. “I hope Dan hasn’t caused you too much trouble.” Dan didn’t say anything to defend himself. Phil chuckled.

“Thank you very much,” Phil said. “I guess we better get going, huh Jack?” Sean nodded and pulled out his phone again. “It was nice meeting you, Dan!”

* * *

“Ack!”

Phil fell ungracefully unto the couch, crushing several bags of chips Sean didn’t bother to pick up before they left. Sean bounced right next to him, face completely neutral. The stacks of bills fell on his head, which he picked up and began splitting the money.

“I’m so glad I didn’t leave anything sharp on the couch,” Phil murmured to himself. Sean handed Phil his half of the money without saying anything. Phil smiled at Sean. “Thank you, for the job and for not letting Signe burn me in the incinerator.” He counted how much he had. “I think I’m going to buy groceries before we run out since I spent the last of our money on a jacket. What are you going to use your money for?”

Sean didn’t reply; he had already gotten up and moved to the daybed by the window where he usually crashed at (since they did share a one-bedroom apartment and Sean didn’t like working to bother to pay for the rent). Night had fallen -- only a litter of stars were visible, most of them covered by pollution.

“Are you mad at me about the jacket?” Phil asked. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to make it up to you next time.” He yawned and got up (silently thankful for being back in his own clothes and not looking like a clone of his roommate) ready to go to sleep. “ _ I  _ liked your story,” he commented. “If you want, I can help you figure out a nice ending.”

Phil turned the fairy lights on, illuminating the window Sean was staring out of. Sean wasn’t looking out of the window anymore.

 

In his hand was a small daffodil. 

**Author's Note:**

> irisanneao3.tumblr.com
> 
> irisanneao3


End file.
